Jim Robinson
Jim Robinson was a character in Neighbours from its first e pisode, Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 to Episode 1904 - 29 April 1993. He was a kindly man and seen as a father figure to other residents of Ramsay Street. He was the head of the Robinson family when the show began and was the father of Paul Robinson, Scott Robinson, Julie Martin and Lucy Robinson. Jim died of a heart attack in April 1993, and fell down, sending the fruit bowl of oranges flying everywhere. He was played by Alan Dale. Backstory Jim Robinson was born on the 6th March 1940 in Erinsborough to James Robinson and Bess Robinson nee Ross. James Robinson died in action in WWII, meaning Jim never knew his father. Bess left Jim in the care of relatives. Jim went to school with Max Ramsay, also of Erinsborough and they became friends. In 1956, he fell in love with Anne Daniels but her mother Helen Daniels forbade them to marry until they were old enough. In about 1958 when Jim left school he started his apprenticeship as an engineer to Roger Bannon. In about 1962 he wed Anne Daniels and they had their first son Paul Robinson born in January 1963. In the summer of 1963, when Jim was away on business, Roger and Anne found themselves alone. Roger raped Anne ahd left her pregnant. She told Jim and he later agreed to bring the baby up as theirs, the baby being a girl, Julie Robinson born in April 1964. In 1968 Jim and Anne had another son, Scott Robinson. Shortly after Scott's birth Jim was called up for service in the Vietnam War, over 2000 miles away from Erinsborough. While fighting out there in 1969, Jim met a nurse called Maureen Donnelly and they had a one night stand. Maureen never revealed her true identity and when she return to Australia she found she was pregnant. 1985-1993 In March 1985, Jim had been widowed for 10 years. He dated Anna Rossi. In early 1986, Jim became closer to his neighbour Daphne Lawrence's best friend Zoe Davis. They began dating even though he was 46 and she was just 22. One time Zoe became pregnant. She miscarried and later called off the relationship and left Erinsborough. Later on Jim's cousin Hilary Robinson introduced him to Beverley Marshall. Jim and Beverley became close and later married in 1988. In April 1993, Jim suffered a massive heart attack and died. Fiona Hartman left him to die so she could transfer all his savings into her bank account. She does so and flees. She leaves Ronsemary Daniels to find the body. Jim is later buried. Fiona died in a car crash so never got caught for what she did. Julie Martin found out Jim had not left her anything in his will. She was mystified and one time was reading through some letters and found out that Jim was not her real father. Julie's mum was raped when Jim was away by Jim's boss Roger Bannon. In 2015, Jim's granddaughter Amy Williams arrived with her son Jimmy Williams. Paul asked if she named him after Jim but she denied this. Memorable info Birthday: 6 March 1940 Died: 29 April 1993 (Aged 53) Full Name: James Robinson In a continuity error, Jim said he was a Libra in 1985. Yet he had his birthday in March 1992. Family Father James Robinson Mother Bess Robinson Grandfathers Sam Robinson Spouse Anne Daniels (c1960-1975), Beverley Marshall (1988-1993) Children Paul Robinson (1963), Scott Robinson (1968), Lucy Robinson (1973), Glen Donnelly (1970) Adoptive children Julie Martin Grandchildren Andrew Robinson, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson First cousins Hilary Robinson See also *Jim Robinson - List of appearances *Robinson Family Tree *Daniels Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1993. Category:Original characters. Category:Robinson family. Category:Engineers. Category:1940 births. Category:1963 marriages. Category:1988 marriages. Category:1993 deaths. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Vietnam Veterans